


Kadan and Vhenan

by Kazure



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon age Universe setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, lavellan is an amputee, modern!AU, with modern technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazure/pseuds/Kazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull knew he was attracted to Lavellan from the first time he set eyes on her, but he didn't know how important to him she would become. After dating for over a year, he now realizes that he might want to settle down with a certain red-haired elf. </p><p>Or the story of how Melohra Lavellan forgot to cover her arm around a certain Qunari, and rather than freak out he realizes that he loves her. He shows her in the one way that he knows best; physically. </p><p>Porn with some plot if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadan and Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Enjoy!

Melohra sighed, looking at the door. She wasn’t looking forward to leaving the warmth of the steam filled bathroom. She made sure her towel was secure before opening the door and making a beeline for the armoire, mentally cursing herself for not taking her nightclothes into the bathroom with her.

Bull looked up at her from his spot on the bed, the file he had been reading still in his hand. His gaze trailed over her, but stopped when it reached her arm, or lack thereof to be precise. She wasn’t paying attention to him, which was probably for the best, but this was the first time he had ever seen what was left of her arm without her shrinker on.

She had started wearing one immediately after the accident in order to keep the stump from swelling, as did nearly all amputees. At this point in her recovery she only had to wear it at night, but she still wore constantly to keep people from seeing it. She always took it off when bathing though, and needed to get her clean one out of her bag. He assumed that she hadn’t even thought about the fact that she didn’t have it on.

By this point Bull was openly staring. He was enraptured, so taken by the image in front of him that he couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t doing anything special; just rifling through a dresser drawer to find something to sleep in. But it was in that moment that he knew that he would be happy, ecstatic even, to spend the rest of his life with her. It didn’t matter about her arm, though he’d known that from the start. It didn’t matter that she was an apostate and that he was a police officer. Nothing mattered except that she was there with him. Right then, he knew he was in love

Bull set his paperwork on the nightstand and rose from the bed, walking over to her. His arms enveloped her waist, causing Melohra jumped surprise before leaning back into him. She looked up, turning her head to look at his face. In response he leaned down, kissing her softly. “You’re beautiful, kadan.”

“What brought that on?” she said inquired, turning around to face him. It wasn’t the first time that he’d said it, but it had come out of nowhere.

“Nothing. It’s just true.” Bull released her waist from one of his hands, using it to close the drawer of the armoire before turning and lifting her up, placing her on top of the dresser. Melohra spread her legs as he moved to stand between them and placed her hand on his cheek, smiling at him. He grinned at her, turning his head to kiss her palm.

She giggled, leaning in to bring their lips together. His lips caught hers in a playful kiss, the feeling light and fluttery in her stomach. Their mouths danced, frequently breaking apart to smile or laugh. There was no need to be serious, not when they felt like this. Young, free, alive. For the first time in a long time Melohra felt normal. She felt loved, and that’s what empowered her to deepen the kiss, leaning into him. He went along with her, letting her control everything for the time being. She nibbled his lower lip, causing a low groan to escape from his throat.

He brought a hand up from her waist to undo the tie on her towel, letting it fall around her hips. She shivered at the cool air, her nipples tightening. The hand used to loosen the towel came down to envelop one breast, his thumb rubbing a small circle around it. Her breathing picked up and she arched into him, biting her lip softly. He broke from their kiss, bringing his mouth down to envelop her other nub, the sudden warmth drawing a gasp from her lips.

She brought her hand up to grasp one of his horns, a useless action that only served to steady her. He switched to her other nub, treating it with the same attention given to the first one. He carefully grasped it in his teeth, tugging on it lightly. She moaned, pulling him back up to her mouth by the horn in her grasp. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, a battle for dominance that he easily won.

Melohra wrapped her legs around his waist, and he brought his hands to her hips, lifting her off of the dresser. He carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently and moving his body over hers.

He broke the kiss again, trailing a line of kisses along her jaw up to her ear. Bull nipped her earlobe before running his tongue along the shell of her ear. A sharp gasp escaped her lips at his ministrations, the sound turning to a deep moan when he nibbled on the top of her ear. Throughout their time together, he’d learned that her ears were sensitive like most of her elven kin.

She used her one hand to undo the buttons of his shirt until she could run her hand along the planes of his chest. He pulled back from her ear to force the shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it aside onto the floor somewhere.

Bull brought his lips back to hers, capturing them in a passionate battle of lips and tongues. His hips ground into hers, eliciting groans from both parties. He grabbed her lower lip between his teeth, pulling back and tugging it lightly before releasing it, smirking at her. Melohra’s face was flushed as she looked up at him, chest heaving.

He winked at her, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses along her breastbone. He made his way down her body until he reached her lower stomach. He laved his tongue in her navel, looking up at her. “Put your legs up on my horns.”

Melohra flushed, the color running from the tips of her ears all the way down her neck. She complied though, adjusting her legs to go up over his horns. “Good girl,” he murmured, causing her eyes to slide shut. He moved in further, settling his horns into the crease behind her knees and he breathed her scent in deeply.

Bull ran his nose along her slit, teasing her as she groaned in frustration. He pulled back before using his thumbs to open her up, her body unfolding before him. He ran the flat of his tongue along the length of her sex before teasing her everywhere but where she wanted him to.

“Bull please,” she whined, looking down at him with a near pained expression. She had a habit of being impatient; a habit he was trying to break.

He smirked, “Patience, kadan.”

She nodded, biting back a groan of frustration. She leaned her head back with a deep exhale. He always made her wait, which was the hardest part for her. She didn’t like waiting.

He went back to his ministrations, teasing her agonizingly slowly before he finally latched his lips over her clit, suckling lightly. She cried out, her upper body arching off of the bed. He adjusted slightly to rest a hand on her lower stomach, grounding her against the warmth of his palm. He drew more moans and cries from her before she was shaking, a coil tightening in her stomach. “Bull I…”

“Come,” he said, not a request but a command.

With a shout she did, the coil snapping as she fell apart under his mouth. He didn’t cease though, working her body through the aftershocks and after she became oversensitive. “It.. it’s too much..” she whimpered. She knew how to make his actions cease within an instant, and that wasn’t it so he continued on. He used his free hand to penetrate her with a finger, curling it upward to strike a spot inside of her that made her see stars.

She whimpered, limp beneath his touch. Bull added another finger, slowly working her open. It always took time. Her small body wasn’t made to accommodate the body of a qunari, much less one of the Iron Bull’s size, but they made it work.

Bull kissed her inner thigh before lifting her shaking legs off of his shoulders. He undid his slacks, shucking them off. She sat up, reaching for him. He moved back to her, pulling her flush to his body as her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her hips to his and penetrated her slowly, groaning at the sheer tightness of her body. They could do this a million times and it would never prepare him for the feeling of her heat enveloping him.

She wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing her lips to his. He began thrusting slowly, groans escaping from both of them. Their mouths were a tangle of lips and tongues, neither wanting any distance between them.

He turned around to where his back was to the bed before lowering himself to the bed on his back, never losing contact with Melohra. She broke the kiss, laughing softly. “Scoot up on the bed,” she said softly.

He did as she requested and pushed him to lay back, spreading her legs on either side of him. She raised and lowered herself, taking control of their pace as she ran her nails down his chest. He leaned up, and she stretched her body across his so he could capture her lips with his. Bull wrapped his arms around her to rest under her rear, lifting her up before slamming her back down to him. She moaned, leaning into him.

His earlier ministrations left her wound up, and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She began rocking her hips down to him again, driving him deeper each time. He moved one of his hands from her hip to the juncture of her thighs, rubbing her clit in little circles. She cried out, nearing her end before she finally crashed, her body tightening around him.

Bull growled out a moan, grabbing her hips with both hands once again to slam her down onto him. Within a dozen strokes he was done, roaring at his release.

Upon coming down from his high, Bull released her hips from his large hands. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and their chests rose and fell in tandem.

After a while, their breathing returned to normal. Melohra lifted her head from his chest, smiling at Bull. He shot her a grin before leaning up and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, he brushed the hair back from her face. Her red locks had dried in a mane-like mass across her back, the usually smooth waves tangled together and twisted into knots.

“We should get cleaned up, Kadan.” Bull murmured quietly.

Melohra nodded, rolling off of him. She went to get off of the bed before thinking better of it, looking back at him with a wry half smile. “I think it might need a minute before walking.”

Bull let out a boisterous laugh, sitting up and rising from the bed. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and went into the bathroom, calling out behind himself. “I’ll run a bath and come get you.”

“Thank you, vhenan.”

“Any time Kadan.”

They completed their night with a long herbal bath, the steaming water infused with elfroot. They stayed in the bathtub until the water turned cold, and by that point they were both ready to sleep. He brushed out her hair, smoothing the knots formed from their previous activities and twisted it into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder as they retired for the night. It may have been the most domestic night of either of their lives, but neither would have had it any other way.

* * *

 

Factum!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing porn of any sort, so any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> If you want to see more of my content, check out my blog on tumblr at kaz-writes-things.tumblr.com


End file.
